


Plaid Pyjama's

by Miss_Murdered



Series: SouMako Ficlets [22]
Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Older!boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: Sousuke wakes up alone and reflects on his relationship with Makoto.





	

The wooden floorboards creaked as Sousuke padded slowly from the bedroom and the comfort of his favourite place – the large bed that he shared with Makoto. He usually was the first one to wake in their house. But this morning he wasn’t and so Sousuke sleepily wondered what awakened his so-called sleeping beauty up before him.

Makoto was a “so-called” sleeping beauty for many reasons. He was a notorious bed hog. He snored so _damn_ loudly and he drooled. Which at first Sousuke had found kinda cute. He no longer found that kinda cute. Not when he would wake up in pools of dribble when Makoto made his usual venture onto Sousuke’s pillow. That guy needed to learn the “how to share a bed” etiquette. The etiquette that meant sleeping as far away as possible from one another looking the opposite way. It seemed Makoto would never learn that. And instead Sousuke was forced to get used to it.

He had got used to it. Over the years. And sometimes he got irritated that he woke up cold or he found a nose pressing up against his spine but Sousuke wouldn’t change it for the world. Not when he was able to wake up and look down at Makoto, drool and all.

But today he hadn’t. He had woken up alone to find that he could stretch out and Sousuke had been startled by the feel of cool crisp sheets against his skin. So instead of enjoying the luxury of a large bed all to himself, Sousuke lugged his body out and pulled a long-sleeved t-shirt over his shoulders as he went in search of Makoto.

The house was cold as he walked and Sousuke soon heard noises coming from the kitchen that solved the mystery of where Makoto was. And that in itself was a worry. It was a well-documented fact that Makoto was a liability in the kitchen and Sousuke hated it when Makoto tried cook. As Sousuke’s career path had ended up being a chef in a variety of different restaurants, he had devoted his life to creating good and tasty food. Makoto’s attempts at cooking where neither of those things. And he created an inordinate amount of mess that Sousuke ended up cleaning up.

As he followed the noises, Sousuke could smell something and it did not smell _that_ bad. Once he arrived at the doorway to the kitchen, Sousuke paused and leaned against the frame. He sniffed at the cooking cautiously and let his eyes narrow so that he could watch Makoto’s lazy movements.

Sousuke and Makoto were nearing their 18th year anniversary. They were no longer the teenagers they had been. Yet it didn’t matter that they had been through so damn much as long as though they had one another. There had been jobs and job losses. There had been studying and moving away from one another. There had been deaths in the family and funerals. But they were still here. Still strong.

And as Sousuke watched, he saw that despite the years Makoto was still strong. Maybe his abs weren’t quite as defined as they had been (Sousuke could see them as Makoto had opted to cook shirtless) but Sousuke didn’t care about that. Not when they had lived in the sort of comfortable domesticity that they had for so long.

Maybe there wasn’t the constant passion but Sousuke wouldn’t swap that passion for what they had now. Togetherness. Comfort. Life.

He smiled as Makoto walked over to the fridge and he could see what he was wearing. The only thing he was wearing. It was Sousuke’s old red plaid red pyjama pants. Sousuke had lost them years ago, or so he thought, and had replaced them with a less comfortable pair. Yet it seemed they had not been lost. Makoto had acquired them.

They were slightly too big for Makoto which meant they were low on his hips – so low that Sousuke could see the thin trail of hair and when he turned round, he could see a hint of ass crack. It made Sousuke smirk. But it didn’t stop his admiring the view.

At least until Makoto realised he was there. And when he did, Makoto gave him that smile that had melted him for so many years.

“I woke up early and thought I’d surprise you.”

“You have…” Sousuke said, “especially since I thought I’d lost those plaid pyjama’s.”

Makoto glanced down and then had the decency to look at least a little embarrassed by his thievery.

“Ugh…”

Sousuke smiled and walked towards Makoto, wrapping his arms around Makoto’s body and pulling him close.

“Don’t worry they look better on you,” he soothed, “now let’s see what you cooked.”

Makoto laughed softly. “Don’t worry I didn’t cook, I got some pastries to warm up.”

With a sigh of relief into Makoto’s skin, Sousuke smiled. “You’d be perfect if you didn’t steal the blankets, drool and steal my pyjamas.”

The response was a smack to his ass as Makoto untangled himself from Sousuke’s embrace. And while Makoto wasn’t perfect, he was as damn near as someone could be, especially as he walked away in those low slung plaid pyjama pants. 

 


End file.
